Lie Detector
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: After John announces that he doesn't even like Sherlock, Mycroft decides to take the matter into his own hands, and he's willing to tie the two up and put them against a machine to prove that they have mutual feelings for one another. JohnxSherlock


I do not own Sherlock, this is the BBC version. Arthur Conan Doyle owns Sherlock Holmes and all the characters. BBC made the program and are making the money. I am but a fan of this pairing, and make no money from writing this.

Rating M

Pairing- John Watson x Sherlock Holmes. A bit of John Watson x Sarah

* * *

"How long do you intend to keep me strapped to this machine?"

Mycroft turned around and smiled warmly. Oh great another one of Mycroft's games.

It was bad enough having to argue with Sherlock the previous night let alone being stuck in a darkened room with his creepy brother. I must have been out a long time, because my clothes were now dry from the rain and stuck to my skin in a most uncomfortable manner, and yet Mycroft did nothing more than offer me a change of new clothes without the aid of privacy, pervert. It didn't help that Mycroft had tied me up to a some sort of blinking machine.

Having woken up by the gentle slap of Mycroft's palm I felt more than obliged to keep the feeling of relief by the miracle of not having any body parts missing. If this was something to do with hurting Sherlock, I'm pretty sure Mycroft wouldn't of kept me alive or unharmed.

* * *

The argument last night had been of course somewhat tangible and one-sided and yet Sherlock became extremely angry when I had yet to answer his confusing questions. I wondered at once if he was drunk or doped up, but it seemed to me that he was indeed being quite serious. I nodded to his last question uncertainly and he dropped his head and groaned.

"John please keep attention, a nod would not answer as to whether you thought the blouse to be quite revealing or causal." I blushed embarrassed and continued to ignore whatever he was babbling on about. You might wonder why I had been ignoring Sherlock, but you'd understand if I told you that earlier that night I'd made myself a single man.

It wasn't so much of a shock really. Sarah took is very well, a bit to well I suppose gathering that she didn't seem as bothered as I had anticipated. But what she said at the survey had got me thinking.

_"He's always going to come first; I knew that."_

_I rocked on my heels for a moment, not knowing what to say._

_"In some way's I envy him-" Don't we all?_

_"-I mean it was quite obvious from the beginning that your affections for him surpassed any feelings you may-"_

_"It's not like that." I cut her off quickly, blushing hard. She gave me that look, the one meaning she didn't believe me._

_"You talk in your sleep John." She said with a small smile._

_"You say his name when I touch you but you don't realize you do it." Sarah said, and my heart dropped as her words suddenly held meaning, the hurt in her eyes whenever I made love to her, the dark locks and catlike eyes that appeared whenever I looked down at her. The clutch of his body as I drove deep inside her._

_I shook my head of these thoughts and glared at her._

_"You're wrong." I mumbled pathetically. "I don't love, or even like Sherlock Holmes, we'll flat-mates. That's all it ever will be." I declared loudly. For a moment her eyes focused on mine and her lip curled up as she chewed thoughtfully on her gum; and then for a brief moment her eyes widened and her mouth opened to form words before the shriek of the fire-alarm went off and her next words were drowned out by the instant confusion of patients._

Sherlock looked across at me again and glared.

"Stop thinking, you're putting me off." He snarled, jumping from his seat and eyeing me coldly from a crouched position.

"What's wrong today Sherlock?" I sighed reaching causally for the newspaper. Sherlock snatched it away quickly and flicked it open to a random page.

"Sherlock!" I cried baffled by his sudden possessiveness. When he made no move to return the item I reached for the laptop charging on the coffee table and he stuck him foot onto it pinning the screen down.

"For goodness sake Sherlock, I'm just trying to find out the latest on the Princes Engagement." I snarled as he shoved the remote for the TV down the sofas cushions.

"It's not beneficial for you, seeing as you've not been invited." He stated flickering over the next page harshly.

"It is if I get a bloody day off." I shot back and I tugged at the laptop only to have my knuckles slammed down with his other foot. I cried out in pain and quickly brought back my hand and stood up, the paper went down quickly.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but I certainly don't deserve to be treated like this." I spat, now turning to the rack of coats.

"Dear John, I'm quite content with my behaviour. After all, what to a solider is a badge without a little pain and story?" Sherlock looked up tiredly. "Does it matter who you hurt? To those hearts you may break? John, how can I be anything but unsatisfied when all I fight for is denied to me." It was at that point that I reached for my coat and opened the door. He called my name as I slammed the door behind me and rushed down into the pouring rain where unknowingly to me one of Mycroft's men stood with a drenched rag.

* * *

"It's a lie detector."

I blinked at Mycroft as the man observed me from a distance in the dark room. I glanced up at the older Holmes to check if there was any indication of untruth; he looked at me with a stern expression and my head fell.

"For crying out loud, you Holmes's and your experiments! Let me out Mycroft! I'm not some bloody guinea pig." I cried at the man across the darkened room. Mycroft smiled sadly and twisted his cane.

"Doctor Watson, what sort of man would I be if I didn't conduct two experiments at the very least? My dear; like a good doctor think of how good it will be to cure the plagued heart of another." And the lights from behind him came on. There tied to another machine was Sherlock, his eyes were fluttering open due to the new light and a groan escaped his lips, there was no locks on his arms like mine, but there was two semi circles trapping his wrists obviously powered from another area.

"Brother." Mycroft smiled warmly and caressed his brother's pale cheek. Sherlock gritted his teeth and glared at Mycroft before focusing his gaze on me and his hands clenched between the metal bounds.

"If you've hurt him I swear to god Mycroft that I'll-"

"Did you break mummy's vase Sherlock?" Mycroft interrupted, and he practically purred when the red light went off just as Sherlock denyed it.

"Sherlock!" I yelled and his eyes settled on me.

"John..." He said and he looked grateful; Mycroft approached me.

"Doctor John Watson, have you so far been completely truthful with my brother?" I knew how this worked, if I focused on the wrong answer then it'll go green.

"Of course, Mycroft why are you-" The light went red.

"Mycroft! I know how you like to meddle but please, stop this! Consider what you'll doing!" Sherlock yelled across the room angrily. Mycroft spun on him with a smirk.

"Sherlock- is it true that you are in love with Doctor John Watson?"Mycroft said. Sherlock went silent. My heart thudded and my stomach flipped. Sherlock looked at his brother with a glare before turning his head to me and for once looking defeated and ashamed.

"It's true John..." He mumbled brokenly, never before had he acted so lost and confused, but he looked relieved like some large weight had been lifted from his chest. I couldn't keep my eyes off him as Mycroft came to me with a satisfied expression. Sherlock struggled against his bounds, his eyes fluttering closed as Mycroft's reached up to stroke my hair.

"Look Doctor, look at what you do to him," I watched Sherlock, watched the mask crack as he mumbled my name and thrust up against the chair.

"You tame such a wild creature, rare and beautiful. I hope you know Doctor that he's worth quite a large sum on the black market enough to buy out a small country I believe. Imagine all you could do with him, imagine his tas-" I moaned, I couldn't help it and Mycroft smiled against my ear.

"Do you love him Doctor?" He whispered. I recalled what Sarah said, the nights when I thought of nothing but Sherlock, and the amount of times I looked at him while he was sleeping.

"I love him...I-I need him." I choked on my own honestly. Sherlock was exposing his neck to me at this very point, his head against the arm of the seat so that he could put his hand to his head. Oh god, how could I ignore something so beautiful?

"Take care of him." Mycroft suddenly whispered and he dropped something between my thighs and made for the exit.

For a moment I stared after him and watched the doors slam shut. When I was sure me and Sherlock were alone I shimmered my body down the seat until I was sitting on the floor, arms strung up painfully but the key was now between my teeth and I lifted myself back up. With little effect I managed to undo one of the locks it was followed more easily by the second lock, quite suddenly I was free.

I breathed in heavily as I pulled the wires away from my body and stood up. Sherlock didn't even look at me, half-lidded eyes looking away; I wanted them on me. With a growl I slid my hand roughly down his open collar and snapped the buttons apart. He looked at me instantly.

"Joh-" I kissed him then. A gentle warm kiss just to silence him. He made a noise, and then relaxed against me, It was perfect. As the kiss became more passionate I lifted one hand to play with his curls and then my other hand to stroke one of his peaking nipples, he cried out as I rocked against him, feeling just how hard he was. I paused for a moment before kissing him again, focusing on rocking our bodies against one another. He cried out after a particular hard thrust and then suddenly he became completely limp. I stepped back.

Sherlock sat there with his legs outstretched and eyes glazed over, his arms were still tied to the mid section of the chair, but because he was slumped his arms now hung above him. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Sherlock." I whispered, I pressed my lips to his gently as I pulled away he nipped on my lip and gasped as I began to pulled down his trousers. After tugging them down enough, I bent down and kissed his now exposed cock, wishing that I could record the groan that arose from his mouth.

I worked up until I was more or less tasting nothing but pure Sherlock depriving myself of air but not caring as I worked my tounge of him.

"John! Stop- stop,stop,stop,stop!" He cried out and he bucked furiously against me. I shook my head and looked up at him, he came at that point, filling my mouth with his cum and yelling out.

I pulled myself up to kiss him, surprised as he thrust his tongue into my mouth and tasted himself.

With a growl, I felt my heart flutter at the thought of being inside of him.

"Sherlock can I-" I pressed a finger to his entrance and his eye's widened. He looked scared but not put off.

"Be gentle." He mumbled, and he spread his legs apart to get more comfortable. I kissed him to distract him, and hushed him when it became to painful with my fingers. I hesitated before pulling them out, the entrance throbbed as I put my cock to it.

"John." I looked up at him. He was beautiful, eyes wide with so much honestly, he was so open. I loved him.

"I love you." I said and his face softened, eyes closing.

"Thank you John." He mumbled, leaning his head against mine and breathing in deeply. I thrust in hard and his eyes snapped open filled with pain; I hadn't intended to go in so fast, but I wanted Sherlock to feel me in him so badly. I kissed away the painful tears and began to move against him gently. Soon he was groaning, and I lost control thrusting in and out savagely until our bodies became a blur.

"John!" Sherlock cried, he twisted in my grip and came. I followed soon after, coming deep inside of him and then collapsing onto his chest. The mechanic locks came off Sherlock's arms and he slumped to the floor, smoothing my hair out and mumbling words of apologetically.

It wasn't until later that evening after another round that Sherlock explained why he'd been so angry the day before. That day at the surgery he'd been there spying on me and Sarah, he'd read several texts off my mobile and knew that the relationship was coming to a end. He was going to reveal himself that day. But then after my outburst he felt hurt and angry, Sarah had spotted him behind the corner as he lifted a lighter up to the fire detector.

"I didn't mean it you know." I said after he explained why he'd been upset. He wound his arms around me and nipped my shoulder before smirking. "I know." He mumbled.

"How do you think Mycroft found out?" I whispered into his chest, dragging my tongue up to his neck. He paused for a moment and then shook his head.

"I have no idea, but whoever gave him this information must be some sort of genius, after all mechanic hand-cuffs designed to come loose by the push of a button? Not Mycroft, Mycroft likes the old fashioned ways, perhaps we will never know." Sherlock chuckled. I grinned and pulled myself on top of him.

"Excited today aren't we?" He said smirking suggestively. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

" Genius or not I got what I wanted for Christmas thanks to them." I said and Sherlock shut his eyes peacefully.

"As have I, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mycroft and this person deserves my thanks." Sherlock groaned as I leaned down.

* * *

**_3rd persons POV_**

Mycroft beamed as the cameras displayed the doctor's and his brothers... entertaining events.

"Couldn't of done it without you Mr Murray (1)."

The skull smiled back at him.

* * *

AN: Oh yay its done haha :D x Sorry about Grammer and Pun, I'm really bad at it :( x

1: Murray from Monkey Island 3+ I love him! And I wanted to make a reference so badly :D x The original idea was Mrs Hudson but the skull has to make a cameo ^_^


End file.
